A Knight's Affair
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A Sonic and the Black Knight untold story. When Sonic arrived in the world of King Arthur and face the Knights of the Round Table and face the king, there are more tales that are untold, but seen in memories of two lovers. Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere (Shadow and Maria) had the affair years ago behind King Arthur's back, and things aren't so pretty.
1. Chapter 1

****Cast:  
>Sonic the Hedgehog - Himself<br>Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog - Queen Guinevere  
>Shadow the Hedgehog - Sir Lancelot<br>Knuckles the Echidna - Sir Gawain  
>Blaze the Cat - LadySir Percival  
>Jet the Hawk - Sir Lamorak<br>Amy Rose - Nimue the Lady of the Lake  
>Rouge the Bat - Lady Elaine<br>Julie-Su - Dame Ragnelle  
>Silver the Hedgehog - Sir Galahad<strong>******  
>Scourge the Hedgehog - Sir Kay<br>Sally Acorn - Lady Aileen (name made up)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue: Escape from Camelot*<strong>

* * *

><p>A female yellow hedgehog with long gold hair ran down the grassy fields to escape from the castle grounds that is filled with darkness. The hedgehog climbed on the white horse of hers and flee from the creatures who are chasing after her. But then, she turned back to see the creatures have disappeared before her blue eyes. She slows down her horse from going any faster to reach the forest when the yellow hedgehog spotted a girl in a robe. She uses a spell with her staff and the clouds form in the sky and light appeared. A blue hedgehog fell from the sky.<p>

"What...?" A yellow hedgehog wondered. "She summons a blue stranger. Who could that stranger be?"

"Guinevere!" A voice cried out. The yellow hedgehog turned her head to see a pink/purple echidna there wearing a robe. Guinevere ran over to her with her horse and jumped down. The girls embraced each other. "Thank goodness you're all right, your highness. How did you ever escape from the king and those creatures from darkness?" The echidna asks.

"Oh, Dame, it was not easy to get out of there. I nearly got myself chopped." Guinevere says as she watched the evil King Arthur running in the sky with his horse. "My former king has changed a lot, and...the Knights of the Round Table still obey him after what happened. Even...my dearest Lancelot." Dame came over to the queen with a frown.

"My queen, please. Do not try to confront him. If he had found you, he will turn you in to the king." She said. "We must hide from the knights and the king! Our only hope is stay with the Lady of the Lake." Guinevere sighed sadly and nodded. The two mobians took their horses to get down to the forest. Guinevere turned back to see the fields all clear now. She still wonders who that blue hedgehog that young wizard had summoned not too long ago.

"Lady Dame, did you not see that hedgehog who came down here from the sky?" Guinevere asks as she got on her horse as Dame was ahead of her with a hood on riding on the horse. Dame didn't reply to her. Quinevere would ask again, but she didn't want to go too far. But Dame spoke.

"He could be the enemy of ours. That young wizard looks trouble. I can see it in her eyes." She said. "Your highness, please do not confront the blue hedgehog and that wizard. They cannot be trusted."

"But the blue hedgehog killed those creatures." Guinevere says. "He could be the one to save us. The wizard may have summon him to save our world-"

"Do _not_ confront them!" Dame snapped. Guinevere stopped her horse from walking and watched Dame go on ahead. The yellow hedgehog turned back from where she came from. Then, she made her horse turn and run back to the fields. Dame stopped and saw the queen take off. "Your majesty! No!" She shouted. She turned her horse around and started to chase after her. "Queen Guinevere, please don't go out there!" Dame cried out.

* * *

><p>Lancelot sat on the log of the forest, looking for the blue hedgehog. The black hedgehog gripped onto his sword and pull down his helmet to hide his face. But he stopped when he saw a little riverside next to the rose bush. Lancelot pulls his helmet back up to look at the spot with a frown. He took his queen there when they have the affair in secret.<p>

"Guinevere..." Lancelot whispered. "Please forgive me. I could not save you because of the king. Please forgive me..." He picked one of the roses and smelled it. A nice smell, and Guinevere loves roses. Lancelot remembered the day when he first met her at the castle grounds. When he found out she is going to be queen.

* * *

><p><em>Lancelot was on his black horse on the castle grounds to meet up with one of the knights inside the castle, until then he saw the most beautiful sight ahead of him. A female hedgehog in a hood walk pass the food stand. As she took off the hood, she sighted the knight who stares at her in trance. Her gold hair shines in the sunlight, and her ocean eyes sparkle. Lancelot guides his horse towards the hedgehog, then he got off of it. Lancelot lifted the hedgehog's hand, and kissed it.<em>

_"Dear knight, is this how you meet women?" The hedgehog asked with a slight blush. Lancelot gave her a smile. His smile is charming. _

_"Forgive me, my lady, but I could not help that you are not around these parts. I come here to see the king, and there you are..." He says. "What is your name, beautiful creature?"_

_"I am Guinevere." The shy hedgehog replied. "And...you are?" Lancelot made a bow to her._

_"I am Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table. At your service." He kissed her hand again. Guinevere made a curtsy to him with a smile. Lancelot got on his horse, he looked down at Guinevere. "I must take my leave, my lady. The king is expecting me. He wishes to introduce me to his future queen of Camelot."_

_"Oh, Lancelot! It is I who will be his queen!" Guinevere says. Lancelot's eyes grew wide. "Tell Arthur I will be in the castle shortly after."_

_"You...are going to be his queen?" Lancelot asked. Guinevere made a nod. Lancelot puts his helmet over his face to hide his disappointment. "Come, my lady. We must both go to the king." He stuck out his hand to her. Guinevere grabbed it and climbed on. Her arms are around Lancelot's waist. They left the grounds to get to the castle gates. Lancelot could feel his heart beating hard, and yet, the girl he just met will be his queen. When he met her, he was in love. But, he could not take her away from his king._

_Arriving at the throne room, Guinevere walked up to the gray hedgehog in robes, gave him a curtsy and explained that Lancelot brought her here while she was in the grounds. Arthur gave Lancelot a nod in thanks. Lancelot made a bow to him and Guinevere. The yellow hedgehog watched the trusted knight in silent. She had to admit to herself that she found him quite handsome, and his red eyes are so...beautiful and hypnotizing. Any lady would be lucky enough to be with this brave knight._

* * *

><p>Thinking back of those memories makes him feel ashamed. The day when they first met, it was a mistake. If he hadn't have the affair with Guinevere, none of this would've happen. The king would never become a monster, and he changed a lot. The kingdom changed, and the whole world of Camelot changed. Lancelot left the woods and got on his horse to find the blue hedgehog who arrived.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Love You Always...***

* * *

><p>After a fight with Arthur, Sonic and the sword he pulled from the stone are arguing. From behind the bushes, there is Guinevere and Dame. They are listening to the young wizard's words, and the sword, who is named Caliburn, spoke. Guinevere gasped a bit. That sword...the blue hedgehog pulled it, and that could mean-<p>

"Guinevere, we must go to the Lady of the Lake." Dame says. "We must not get captured by that wizard." But, Guinevere never responded. She watches Sonic taking the talking sword down to the woods. "Your highness, please!" Dame hissed.

"Lady Dame, that blue hedgehog pull that sword from its stone." Guinevere says. "Do you know what it means?"

"Your highness, please! We must go to the Lady of the Lake before the outsider does!" Dame said by pulling the yellow hedgehog. The queen and the echidna head down to the woods to retrieve their horses. Guinevere climbed on hers and followed Dame down the path. "We have hurry." Dame said. Guinevere turned her head back to where Sonic was before.

"Caliburn." Guinevere spoke. "You must know what to do."

* * *

><p><em>Lancelot was on his horse with the other knights behind him with Guinevere on her own horse. They are taking a stroll in the woods before tomorrow's wedding. Guinevere caught up with the Knight of the Lake, and she smiled at him.<em>

_"Sir Lancelot, I would like to thank you for taking me on a stroll in the woods before my wedding." She said. "I could see why Arthur is very fond of you."_

_"It was my pleasure, my lady." Lancelot said._

_"And I must ask, Lancelot. Is there someone special in your life?" Guinevere asked. Lancelot turned to her in silent, but turn back to the path. Guinevere giggled, thinking he is shy. "Oh come now, tell me. No need to be shy." She said. Lancelot faces her again._

_"You." He spoke, then turn back to the path. He hears Guinevere giggle again._

_"Oh, you are fooling me, Lancelot." She said. "Really now, who is she?"_

_"It is you who I loved the most, my lady." Lancelot spoke in a serious tone. "I will love you always. I will shower you with all my love. And you can be my queen in my heart." Guinevere frowned a little, listening to the knight's words. Lancelot is serious. He is in love with her. "When I found you at the castle grounds, my heart beats. I never stop thinking about you, my lady."_

_"Sir, I...I have no words..." Guinevere said. "You know that I will be your queen by tomorrow. I can't leave the king."_

_"I know that, my lady Guinevere. I cannot take you away from my loyal king who chose you to be his queen for the kingdom." Lancelot spoke. "Forgive me, my queen." He didn't look at her as he spoke to her. Guinevere can see that her knight is guilty about falling for her, but he couldn't get over it. Guinevere doesn't know what to say or think of this. Her knight is in love with her since they first met, but...the queen almost feel the same, but she had to put those feelings aside. She can't leave the wedding tomorrow for Lancelot. Arthur chose her, and she can't say no to a new king. It will break his heart, and the people will stone her for life._

_"I am sorry, Sir Lancelot." She said. "We cannot be together. But, we will always go on journeys such as this. I am sure there is a lady who will be the one for you. I am sure of it, Lancelot. Please understand." Lancelot didn't answer. Behind his helmet, a tear fell from his eye. He knew she was right, but...it's hard to put aside these strong feelings. He only wants Guinevere. His future queen. She's the only one for him._

* * *

><p>"Your highness?" Dame's voice said. Guinevere turned to the echidna in silent. "Did you not hear me?" The yellow hedgehog shook her head in silent. Dame turned and pointed at the village. "We're close to the lake. Nimue will help us hide from Arthur. And we have to be alert for any of the Knights of the Round Table." She said.<p>

"I am afraid you are late for that, Dame." A voice said. Dame got out her swords and jump in front of Guinevere to protect her. Behind the shadows, there is a green hawk in armor with two swords. "Lady Dame, and Queen Guinevere, I thought the king have beheaded you." The hawk said.

"No." Dame replied. "We all escaped from his madness of rule! And Queen Guinevere can make the world better!"

"Dame, please." Guinevere said softly. "We cannot fight the king. He's immortal now, and he can control the darkness with that sword of his. But, the blue hedgehog can save us all. Because...he pulled Caliburn."

"Caliburn?" The hawk laughed. "Impossible!"

"Sir Lamorak, it is true. I witness the miracle." Guinevere said. "He is the one who can stop Arthur."

"Your highness-" Dame spoke, but Guinevere raise her hand to silence her.

"Forgive me, my queen, but the king has orders." Lamorak said, coming towards her and Dame who stood in their place. "I will have to take you back to his kingdom. You will be beheaded after the affair you have done." Guinevere glared at him and took out her silver sword and place the tip under his chin, making him freeze.

"I am _still_ the queen." Guinevere said with a tone. "I am the one with the _true_ crown. And the tale of the knight and I shared is none of your concern, sir! Now, you must be away from us, or else I _will_ behead you!" The hawk gulped at the queen's words and backed away and retreat back to the woods. Guinevere puts away her sword.

"He...obey you." Dame said.

"I am the queen, my friend." Guinevere said by turning to her. "As long as I have the crown on me, people will listen." Dame smiled a bit and look at the hedgehog's gold crown with a red bead. "Now, let us go. The Lady of the Lake is our stop." Dame made a nod. So, the two walk down the path with hoods on, taking their horses. But, they are unaware that they have been watched by Merlina. She made a glare at the two.

"The queen is still alive. But, the knights will finish her off. She must die..." She whispered, holding her staff close, putting on her hood and walk back in the woods before she was spotted by anyone.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the sky, and the blue hedgehog sat by the river. He cup his hands together to gather water. Caliburn watched in silent until a sound is heard. Sonic acted quickly and took the sword in his hand that is armored. Two hooded figures came out and spotted Sonic and Caliburn. One of them took of the hood and smiled at the sword.<p>

"Caliburn..." She spoke. Caliburn hopped out of Sonic's hand and came close to Guinevere with shocking eyes.

"Queen Guinevere..." He spoke. "You...are alive! But, how is that possible?!"

"It is a long tale, Caliburn." Guinevere replied. "Now, we have to come here to see the chosen knight of all." Dame turned to the hedgehog.

"What? We come here to see this squire?" She asked. Sonic turned to her with a look.

"Hey, Julie-Sue- Uhh...I mean..." He forgot that his friends from his world aren't the same to him here. "You will see what I can do. I can take down King Arthur no sweat!" The sword sighed a little and whispered to the queen.

"He is a gullible one, my queen. Please forgive him." He said. Guinevere came up to Sonic.

"Sir, what is the name of yours?" She asked. Sonic gave her a smirk.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He says. "So, you are the queen of this land, huh? I can see why." He pointed at the crown. "I guess you are against your own king, huh?" Guinevere nodded sadly. Sonic came to her and wrap his arm around her, making her blush. "Not to worry, my lady. Your knight is here to save the kingdom."

"Such a knave..." Caliburn muttered.

"Stop calling me that!" Sonic snapped at the sword. Guinevere moved away from him, brushing her shoulder. Dame came to Caliburn.

"Surely this squire could not be the chosen one." She whispered.

"Sadly, he is, Lady Dame." The sword spoke. "But, how did you and the queen escape from the castle?"

"I got out of the cell and rescued our queen from having her head off." Dame replied. "But, that is not important at this time. Tell me, Caliburn, will this hedgehog stop King Arthur? And the knights will be after him and could take you away."

"I am sure of that, Lady Dame." Caliburn said. "He will stop this nightmare. You will see." Dame had to trust him on that one. They turn to see Sonic and Guinevere talking to each other. "You two must be very careful around here. King Arthur must have aware of your escape from his kingdom."

"The queen does have rules on her own, Caliburn." Dame said. "We were found by Sir Lamorak, but Guinevere made him obey her. She threatens that she will behead him if he doesn't follow her."

"Perhaps she could talk to the other Knights of the Round Table. They will listen to her words." Caliburn said. "I am afraid we must part now. But, be careful."

"Of course." Dame said with a nod. So, the sword and the echidna came to Sonic and Guinevere. "Your highness, we must go. Let us let the hedgehog continue his journey."

"But, we are heading to the lake, Dame." Guinevere said. "And surely Sonic here will need some help from the Lady of the Lake."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic spoke with a smile. "Come on! Let's go see this lady!"

"Perhaps it is a good idea to see her. She could give us tips about King Arthur." Caliburn said. Sonic took him in his armor hand. Guinevere and Dame put on their hoods and got on their horses.

"Best to keep up, ladies." Sonic said. He dash through the forest, and the girls made their horses run after him.

* * *

><p><em>That night of the celebration of the engagement of Arthur and Guinevere, the black hedgehog stood by the walls of the kingdom until Guinevere came up to him. She is wearing a red and yellow gown. Lancelot took her by the hand and kissed it.<em>

_"The color red...same as my eyes and stripes on me..." He whispered. Guinevere blushed. "Why must you come here to me during your engagement?"_

_"I...want to share a dance with you. Arthur would not mind about it since you are close to him." Guinevere said. Lancelot is silent for a moment, but he took her by the hand and guide her to the floor where people are dancing. He lift up his helmet to show his face to Guinevere who blushed more. She lifted her hand up to touch his cheek. Lancelot shuts his eyes and sighed by the touch._

_"My lady..." He whispered. He touches her hand gently kiss the palm of it. "Let us begin." He made a bow to her, and Guinevere curtsy to him. Their bodies are close, and they started to dance. They never leave their gaze, and worries are forgotten. Ruby meets sapphire, and the hedgehogs felt like they are in their own world, but they knew they can't be together. Lancelot spun Guinevere around and her back was against his front._

_"Oh, Lancelot." Guinevere spoke._

_"Thank you for the dance, my lady..." Lancelot whispered. "But...I must return to my post." Before he could pull away, he felt Guinevere's hand on his cheek. She smiled at him._

_"No. Thank you, Sir Lancelot." She said. She planted a kiss on the cheek, making the knight blush. Lancelot watched his future queen walk away to return to the celebration of the engagement with Arthur. Lancelot places his armor fingers on his cheek._

_"Guinevere..."_


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Awkward Reunion***

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sonic asked. "Feels like we're going around in circles." Guinevere came in front of Sonic, guiding her horse to the tree to tie him. Dame was remain on hers, watching the queen on confusion. Guinevere took off her hood and looked around. Sonic and Caliburn figured that there is someone around. Guinevere took out her sword and went around the tree. There is a black hedgehog with a helmet on. She turned away in shock. Caliburn came to her.<p>

"What is it, your highness?" He asked. "Who's over there?"

"...Him." Guinevere whispered.

"Who?" Sonic asked, coming over. He walk by the yellow hedgehog and found a familiar black hedgehog standing in the middle of the path. "Huh? Shadow, is that you?"

"I have found you." The black hedgehog spoke. He turned to see Sonic, but he notices Guinevere behind him. "You...you're alive..." He said. "How can you be? I thought you be dead..."

"Sir Lancelot." Guinevere spoke. "Pleasure seeing you here. But, we must get through." But Lancelot took out his sword at her. Guinevere got hers out with a look. Sonic gripped on Caliburn.

"Looks like there's going to be a fight." He said. But, Caliburn got out of the grasp and got in between Guinevere and Lancelot.

"Your highness! You mustn't!" The sword pleaded. "Let Knave handle-"

"What shall it be, Guinevere?" Lancelot spoke. "Will you surrender? You will be coming with me back to King Arthur."

"I escaped death, Lancelot." Guinevere said with a look. "Have you got a heart?"

"Forgive me, my lady, but I must follow the king's orders." Lancelot told her. "You will return to the castle-"

"You want the queen dead? Not cool!" Sonic spoke. "Man, Guinevere, what do you see in this guy?" Lancelot looks over to the blue hedgehog.

"And as for you, will you abandon your sword and flee?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic said with a smirk. Caliburn glared at him.

"Fool! A knight never flees a foe!"

"Sir Sonic, please, let me handle this knight. I can talk to him." Guinevere begged. Dame came out and took her by the arm to move her away. Lancelot didn't stop them as he focuses on Sonic.

"So, your name is Sonic. Prepare to lose, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said by charging at Sonic with his sword. Sonic got Caliburn and block the attack. Guinevere watched as two hedgehogs fight with their swords. The clash their swords, trying to knock each other over. Lancelot teleports to get behind Sonic and knock him down on the ground. Before Lancelot could harm him, Guinevere jumped in with her sword and block the black hedgehog to defend Sonic.

"Guinevere!" Caliburn cried out. "You mustn't!"

"Run!" Guinevere said.

"We can't flee from this fight!" Caliburn said. Lancelot clashes his sword onto Guinevere's, trying to get her out of his way. But the former queen stands and told Sonic to run. Dame got on her horse and flee with the blue hedgehog with Caliburn. Lancelot growls at Guinevere.

"You will pay for this, Guinevere. I have no choice but to kill you now. Camelot wants you dead." Lancelot said. He is glowing red, and grip on his sword. Guinevere can tell that he is serious about this, and she will have to flee from him. "Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot shouted and he brought down his sword, and Guinevere quickly avoids it and got on her horse. She flees from the knight. She turns back and see that Lancelot is skating after her.

"Lancelot, you must understand! The king is wrong! He wants me dead! After the affair we had, he blames me most of all!" Guinevere says. Lancelot didn't listen to her and he tries to strike the horse, but Guinevere made it move to the side. "Lancelot, please. I don't want to hurt you or kill you this way. I love you with all my heart." Guinevere told him.

"I wish I feel the same after all this chaos has happened." Lancelot said. Guinevere avoids him with her horse to be in the dark part of the Deep Woods. Lancelot stopped skating and watch her disappear in the woods. He let out a sigh. "Guinevere..."  
>As the queen rides a horse, her horse makes sounds of fright. Guinevere looked over to see the creatures. She took her sword out, making a glare at them. Before the creatures could come near her and the horse, Sonic and Dame appear, killing them off. Guinevere smiled at them.<p>

"You came back."

"We wouldn't leave the queen behind." Sonic said. "So, how did the talk with the knight go?" Guinevere lower her head.

"He still follows the king's orders." Caliburn guessed. "Look everyone, we can't sit around here. We have to meet with the Lady of the Lake." Sonic nodded in agreement. Dame and Guinevere followed Sonic and the talking sword down to the path. Guinevere turned her head back where Lancelot remains behind. He didn't follow her while she is running from him. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Lancelot..."

* * *

><p><em>Lancelot rushes down to the woods with the other knights after hearing that his queen and the maidens are being ambushed by the mysterious bandits. They see a campsite with two huts and women are being tied together, screaming for help. Lancelot is looking around for Guinevere. Coming out of the hut on the left, a black wolf wearing a mask drags out a yellow hedgehog, wearing a blue gown with a gold crown.<em>

_"Guinevere!" Lancelot shouted and rush over with his sword. The wolf turned to see a knight coming over and threw Guinevere to the ground. Lancelot clashes his sword on the wolf's sword. Guinevere moved away from them, and see Lancelot begin to swing his sword to slash the wolf's chest. The other knights are defeating the bandits, and free the ladies who thank them for the rescue. Lancelot helped his queen up from the ground._

_"Oh, Lancelot. Thank you. I was helping these maidens until these bandits show it. I was attacking one of them, but the leader got me." Guinevere told him._

_"My queen, how could you be here? Did the king know you are here?" Lancelot asked, still holding Guinevere's hand._

_"I don't want to be trapped in my own castle, Sir Lancelot. I am a queen after all. My husband does not mind me going out as long as I have someone."_

_"He did not tell me about this. Who brought you out?" Lancelot asked._

_"Sir...Lamorak." Guinevere said uneasy. Lancelot rolled his eyes. Of course, that hawk never keeps his eye on anything or anyone. "As long as you're here, I am safe." The yellow hedgehog said. Lancelot looks at her. Guinevere took his helmet off to see his face. "Thank you, brave knight." She planted a kiss on his cheek. Lancelot's face turn red a little._

_"My lady..." He whispered. Then, they both hear giggling from the maidens. The knights watched them in silent. Lancelot puts his helmet on and cleared his throat. Guinevere giggled at him. "We must have you return to the castle. King Arthur must be wondering where you are now." Lancelot said, helping his queen get on the horse._

_"Of course." Shadow dragged the horse to lead the knights out of the campsite. The maidens waved goodbye at them. Guinevere looks down at Lancelot. For days since her marriage with Arthur, she couldn't keep her feelings for Lancelot aside. The love for him is too strong to ignore, and she knows that Lancelot couldn't hold his love for her back either._

_"My lady." Lancelot spoke. "Next time you want to see the sights of nature, bring me along."_

_"...Are you sure, sir?"_

_"Yes. I'm the king's most trusted knight. I don't mind of taking you anywhere you wish to go." Lancelot said sincerely. Guinevere smiled down at him._


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Nimue/Fight with Kay***

* * *

><p>The lake is misty, quiet, but peaceful. Sonic and the others arrive the lake and see the bridge with blue lit torches that leads the table across. A pink with a blue gown appeared before the blue hedgehog, forming a smile.<p>

"I've been waiting for you, knight from another world." She says in a calm tone.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped, trying to run away, but Caliburn stopped him along with Guinevere and Dame.

"Fool! Where are you going?!" Caliburn asks with a glare.

"But that's-!"

"Sir Sonic. This is the Lady of the Lake." Guinevere said. "Bow your head and respect her." Sonic did so, looking up at the pink hedgehog. She didn't seem to be angry at him for trying to run away. Sonic keeps forgetting that his friends are not themselves in this world. Guinevere and Dame bow their heads at the Lady of the Lake.

"Nimue, it has been so long since we last meet." Guinevere says. Nimue smiled and bow her head at her.

"Queen Guinevere. I knew you've been alive." She said. "I am glad that you are alive today. I do need your help as well." Guinevere raises her head at her. So the mobians and the sword came over to the table where Nimue is telling Sonic about King Arthur's immortality, and Nimue is the one who gave it to him with the scabbard. If anyone defeats the king, he or she will end up immortal the same way. Nimue tells Sonic that he must do three tests. He must free the innocents from the king's dungeon. Offer compassion for those in need. Lastly, Arthur's knights from the underworld must be defeated in this world. Sonic has three days to complete them the tasks. Nimue wished him and the ladies good luck and disappeared.

"I get it. She's only gonna tell a secret to a true knight." Sonic said with a smile.

"Are you up to the task? This will not be easy." Caliburn said. Sonic gave the sword a thumbs up.

"Heh. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog. Check it out! You will be calling me 'Sir' before you know it!" He says. Guinevere got on her horse. Dame turned to see her.

"Your highness?" She asked. "Where are you going? Sir Sonic and Caliburn are heading south."

"I...must go on my own path. Dame, help Sonic and Caliburn. I must visit a friend." Guinevere said. Before Dame could object, Guinevere took off with her horse. Sonic watched in confusion.

"Hey, where is she going?"

"She said she must see a friend. I don't know who, but...it better not be Lancelot." Dame says. She got on her horse. "Sonic, Caliburn. You two are on your own for now. I will return to you soon. I must find the queen. I'm afraid she will be captured by the king's minions." She took off with her horse. Sonic grabbed the sword.

"Well, I'm up for one task right now! I'm sure that Dame and Guinevere will be okay. But, if they are in trouble, we will come and save them!" He says. He ran off with Caliburn. Nimue reappeared.

"You are our only hope, Sonic the Hedgehog. Please save this world." She says. "Guinevere, you must stop the knights of the round table who hunts you down. You are a strong queen. Lancelot will want you to live."

* * *

><p>Guinevere makes her horses run in full speed and took her sword out with a glare. She sees the creatures that Arthur sends them. She slashes them with a sword. Suddenly, her horse cried out like it was in pain and make Guinevere fall off. She lands on the grass with a grunt and see her horse was slashed on the side. The horse trotted away and revealed a green hedgehog in armor, forming a grin at the yellow hedgehog.<p>

"...Sir Kay." Guinevere growled, gripping on her sword, getting up. The green hedgehog chuckled at her, taking his sword out.

"Well, well. Queen Guinevere. Been a long time. I thought you were dead by the king himself. I'm very impressed that you got away with it. Like you got away with the affair you made with Lancelot." He said. Guinevere made a yell and started to charge at him to clash her sword on his. The two hedgehogs began to fight, clashing their swords. Kay taunts the former queen about her affair with Lancelot and other things she has done to her kingdom. "When I see you with my brother, I knew something was off. You're not meant to be our queen. You are a disgrace!" Kay said, clashing his sword on Guinevere's, pinning it down. "Lancelot is no better. He's the most trusted knight of the round table, but you two had the affair."

"Silence you knave!" Guinevere shouted. "I am still your queen! How dare you talk to me like this! You must not obey the king! He is not himself anymore!"

"Because of you, the king becomes immortal and wants to rule all of Camelot." Kay said. "As for you, 'your majesty', you will be dead. I shall have the reward." Guinevere snarled at him. She strikes him with her sword she freed. Kay backed away and went after her. The two clash their weapons together, trying to push each other off. Kay uses his elbow to hit Guinevere in the gut, making her fall to the ground. He sets his armor boot on her stomach to pin her down. Guinevere looked up at him. The green hedgehog raises his sword up, smirking down at the yellow hedgehog.

"Halt, Sir Kay!" A voice cried out. Kay turned and see that he is no longer on the ground and the teal aura is around his body. Guinevere stood up and see a white hedgehog with a helmet over his face, holding two daggers in one hand and the other is out. "How dare you disrespect the Queen of Camelot." He says. Kay let out a sigh.

"Hello, Sir Galahad." He says. Guinevere gripped on her sword as the white hedgehog puts the green hedgehog down who lands on his stomach. "Oof! Hey, easy on the armor, you fool!"

"Guinevere, run!" Galahad told the yellow hedgehog. "I can fight this knight. Go to the woods!"

"Galahad, I must not flee from a fight. Kay wants a battle, and I must finish the fight." Guinevere said.

"My lady, please!" Galahad says by fighting Kay with his daggers. "The knights of the round table are looking for you now! I can't let you die! You are everything to my father."

"Lancelot wants me dead as well, Galahad. But, I can talk to him." Guinevere said to the white hedgehog. Kay pushes Galahad away from him and snarled at the former queen.

"Lancelot doesn't care about you anymore." He said.

"He orders the king. I know he will listen to me. I'm still the queen." Guinevere said with a look. Galahad went around Kay with a look behind his helmet. "Galahad, please be careful. And thank you." Guinevere said before running off. Galahad made a smile and return to the fight with Kay. Guinevere went down to the woods with her sword.

* * *

><p><em>Guinevere is in the flower bed in her slim white gown, making a flower crown. Lancelot arrived with his horse and see the queen in the fields. She is not alone in the area. Percival is with her on the boulder, looking around. Lancelot came over to the female knight and gave her a nod, telling her that he will take over for the rest of the time. Percival left the fields, bidding farewell. Guinevere smiled at Lancelot who came over to her, kneeling down.<em>

_"My lady."_

_"Lancelot." The two hedgehogs sat in the flower bed together. Lancelot took Guinevere's hand and kissed it. "Lancelot, I must tell you something. When you told me you loved me before I wed, I loved you as well." Guinevere says, touching Lancelot's face. The black hedgehog sighed at her touch and brought his head close to hers. Their noses touch._

_"I tried to push these feelings away, my queen. Alas I couldn't." He said. "You are too...beautiful. Perfect. You could be my bride."_

_"I wish we could be together, but my king will be...heartbroken and he will have your head." Guinevere said. "Or...he can have mine." Lancelot took her hands in his._

_"No. You must not die for me, my queen." Lancelot told her, sounding a bit hurt. "For those who betray or fail the king, he must die." Guinevere turned away, sighing sadly. Lancelot brought her face back to his. "This is forbidden love. The king and the knights must not know about this. We admit we love each other." He said. Guinevere stares at him in silent. Without thinking, she place her lips on his. Lancelot returned the kiss. Two hedgehogs kiss each in passion in the flower bed. Lancelot pulled away and started to kiss Guinevere's neck, making her moan in pleasure._

_"Oh Lancelot..." Guinevere moaned. Lancelot continues to kiss her neck, moving his hands up to her body. He wish he could see more of her. He feels the queen's hands on his spikes, caressing them. "Lancelot, I wish to make love to you..." Guinevere whispers. Lancelot pulls away from her neck and look into her eyes._

_"I wish I could as well, but we cannot." Lancelot said. "I am sorry, my lady." He stood up and help the yellow hedgehog stand. "Let us return to the castle." He took her to his horse and help her climb up. Lancelot climbed on the horse as the queen is behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. The took off to return to the castle. Guinevere sighed a bit, holding her knight._

* * *

><p>Dame got off of her horse as she arrives at the area where the stone stood. She knew exactly where she is. There is a red echidna in armor standing before her, holding the daggers.<p>

"Gawain!" Dame cried out. Gawain came up to her, moving the helmet up to reveal his face. They embrace each other. "My knight. I miss you so..."

"My Dame. I'm relieved that you are alright." He said. "I thought I lost you when the chaos happened." Dame pulls away to look at him.

"Gawain, I was helping the queen who is alive. I beg you not to kill her. She is innocent." She said. Gawain made a grunt. Dame knew that Gawain must obey the king, if not, he will be a disgrace to the other knights of the round table. "Queen Guinevere welcomed me to her kingdom along with Arthur. My ugliness went away because of her. After she planted a kiss on my head, I turn back into this. My curse was broken because of Guinevere. Her love broke the spell." Dame said. Gawain stares at her, remembering the day when he first met Dame in her cursed form and he knew she was beautiful in the inside and brought her over to the castle to welcome her when he proposed to her. Guinevere and Arthur welcomed the cursed echidna, and the queen gave her a kiss on the head and the spell was broken. Two echidnas couldn't be happier.

"Dame, that day was unforgettable. Our wedding day was the greatest day of our lives." Gawain spoke. "If I spare Guinevere, the king will behead me." Dame took his hands.

"He won't as long as I am here." She said. Gawain smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Rescuing Aileen/Unforgettable Memories...***

* * *

><p><em>The gray hedgehog is in dark gray armor in the throne room, taking out his Excalibur. Guinevere came over to her king in wonder. Arthur turned to his wife with a small smile.<em>

_"My queen, I must take my leave. There is a war on the other side of the kingdom. Some knights of the round table are coming with me, except Percival, Kay, Gawain, and Lancelot. They will stay here to guard you." He told Guinevere. "Watch the kingdom for me. The knights and servants will always be here with you."_

_"Be safe, Arthur." Guinevere said. Arthur kissed her on the head and left the throne room with his sword. Guinevere left the throne to get to her dorm until she was stopped by a female chipmunk servant._

_"Your highness. The Lady of the Lake requests to see you at the lake right away." She said. Guinevere is confused, but thanked her servant._

_"Find Lancelot. He will take me to her." She said. "He is the knight of the lake after all." The chipmunk bowed her head._

_"Certainly, your highness."_

_"Thank you, Aileen." Guinevere says with a smile. The chipmunk walked down the corridors. Guinevere's smile turn into a frown. She is worried of what Nimue wanted to see her._

* * *

><p><em>Lancelot and Guinevere arrived at the lake, and there is Nimue waiting for them. The pink hedgehog turned to them and smiled. Lancelot and Guinevere bow their heads. Nimue bow to them back.<em>

_"Thank you for coming, Lancelot and Guinevere." She said. _

_"One of my servants say that you need to see me. Is something wrong?" Guinevere asked._

_"No. Of course not. But I do hear some things about you two." Nimue said. Guinevere turned pale and Lancelot shuts his eyes in silent. Nimue raises her hands to try to calm their nerves. "Do not worry. I will not tell a soul. You two are important to me. Still, you two must not expose your love around every time. People will talk. King Arthur will find out."_

_"That is what we are doing." Guinevere said. "But, the king is gone. There is a war and he won't return until it is over. It's my responsibility to watch the castle and my people. Lancelot and the rest of the knights will help me." Nimue stares at the queen._

_"You two will have to fight the forbidden love. For the kingdom, you must lost your love for each other. I am sorry that I had to say it, but...it's the only way." She said. Lancelot glared at the Lady of the Lake._

_"That is not possible. We can't fight it. Our love is strong. I may be the knight of my king and this lake, and Guinevere is married to the king, but we have real love. No one knows about us." He says. "Guinevere is the only one for me. I don't wish to see another." Nimue brought her chin up, looking back at the knight. Guinevere touches Lancelot's arm to calm him, not tempting the pink hedgehog who fairly gives them warning. Nimue was right about forgetting the love for each other, but they can't. It's too strong to destroy it._

_"Forgive us, Nimue. We...cannot kill our love." Guinevere said. She turned away to get to the horse. Lancelot gave Nimue a last look and followed his queen to the horse. The pink hedgehog brought her hands together._

_"If you don't listening to my warning, bad things will happen." She said. The knight and the queen left the lake with their horse._

* * *

><p>Sonic and Caliburn ran through the woods, beginning their task. Before they could, Sonic stopped to see a chipmunk who looks very familiar to him. Caliburn notices his expression.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sonic peeked over the bushes and see Aileen by the riverbank, humming a tune.

"...Sally. But, it's not really her." Sonic whispered. "Man, she looks...beautiful in that red dress."

"That is Aileen. One of the servants of King Arthur." Caliburn told the love struck blue hedgehog. "She's not just a servant to the king and queen, she is a good friend to Guinevere."

"Aileen." Sonic sighs. Suddenly, he hears sounds coming from across the river. There are knights surrounding the chipmunk who looked at them in fear. The knights grabbed her, laughing. "Huh?! Hey!" Sonic shouted. The knights see him coming out of the bushes and glare at them, gripping on Caliburn. "Picking on pretty ladies is not a nice thing to do!"

"Really? Let's see if you can rescues this lady from a fire breathing dragon!" The knight cackled. They took Aileen down to the woods in a fast pace. Sonic is about to go after them until Caliburn spoke.

"You fool! What about the Lady of the Lake's tasks?!" He said. "We don't have much time!"

"We have time! I'm in charge here! I have to rescue Aileen!" Sonic said with a look. They went down deeper in the woods to find those knights.

**XX**

There is a cave where the knights took Aileen. Sonic ran inside and see crystals lit up around him. So colorful and beautiful, but Sonic doesn't have the time for sight seeing. The path gotten darker until he hears a roar in the cave. Sonic stopped and looked around the cave. Caliburn shook a little.

"The dragon is deadly. Be on your guard." Caliburn said. Sonic nodded and continue to run down the cave.  
>The blue hedgehog looked over the edge to see a dragon surrounded by treasure and some people prisoner. Even Aileen who sat in the corner. Sonic could tell that she is very frightened. The Sally from his world is never afraid and she can fight until she was rescued.<p>

"I have to rescue her and the others." Sonic whispered.

"This is suicidal, but we have no other choice." Caliburn said. Sonic took a breath and jump down. As he lands, the dragon turned its head at him and snarled. Aileen and the other prisoners sees the fearless blue hedgehog. The dragon roared and blow fire at Sonic who dodges it and run on the walls. He makes a spin attack with a sword and slices the dragon on the cheek. The dragon roared and felt the blue hedgehog on its back. Sonic lifts Caliburn and launch the blade in the back of the dragon who roars in agony. Aileen and the others watched in awe. Sonic jumped down and told the prisoners to run for it. Then, he came over to the chipmunk and picked her up in bridal style.

"Name's Sonic! Sir Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue hedgehog says and ran off in speed. The dragon snarled and blow fire in the path where the hedgehog and the prisoners escape.

**XX**

The people cheered as they are outside the cave and run home to their village. Sonic smiled and put Aileen down on her feet. She turned to him. She bowed to him.

"Thank you for the rescue, Sir Sonic. How can I ever repay you?" She says lifting her head. Sonic smiled at her and brush her red hair away from her face to see her blue eyes.

"No need to return the favor, Aileen. I rescue people all the time." He said. "That dragon won't keep you now. Everyone else is free. Still, those knights from the underworld need to learn their lesson!" Aileen giggled. Caliburn came up to her.

"Lady Aileen, we hate to cut this meeting short, but we have to leave now." He said.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. "Not cool!"

"Fool! We have to do the tasks!" Caliburn said. "We have to rescue the people from the dungeon, defeat the knights from the underworld-" Aileen speaks to interrupt the sacred sword.

"Wait, are you the one? The one who will stop King Arthur?" She asked. "Oh, Sir Sonic. We are hoping someone like you can stop that evil king. He brought darkness and death upon us!"

"Well, I'll do anything to save a world. But, I won't be the only one who will stop him. Guinevere can help me." Sonic said. Aileen gasped.

"She's alive..." She says. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know where, but I know she will be okay. She's a fighter." Sonic said with a smile. "She is the queen of Camelot."

"Knave, we must go!" Caliburn said, hopping up and down. "Nimue is counting on us." Sonic sighed a bit.

"Aileen, stay safe. We'll meet again soon!" Sonic said before running off with the sword. Aileen watches him with a smile.

"Caliburn, you chose the right king. The true king." She says. "And the hedgehog doesn't even know it. But he will soon."

* * *

><p>Guinevere rests under the tree, picking up the flower. She looks around her and see the giant oak tree. She got up and went up to it. She touches the bark and look down at the soft grass. This is the spot where she and Lancelot made love for the first time. She shuts her eyes as memories came back to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ahhh! Ohh..." Guinevere moaned. "Lancelot...Lancelot..." She is laying on the grass as Lancelot is on top of her, thrusting inside her. They have no clothesarmor on as they are making love under the oak tree. The full moon brightens the night sky and stars sparkle. Lancelot growls a bit as he thrusts, he leans down to kiss Guinevere's neck, face and lips._

_"Guinevere..." Lancelot breathed. He felt something inside him and he began to thrust hard and fast. Guinevere moaned loudly and they both screamed as they orgasm. Lancelot pants and rests on his queen's body. Guinevere panted and kissed him on the lips._

_"...Oh, Lancelot..." Guinevere whispered. "Thank you." Lancelot looked at her and smiled._

_"My lady, the pleasure is mine. This proves it. I gave you my love." He said. "I love you, Guinevere. I always will." Guinevere smiled at her knight. They kissed again under the moonlight._

* * *

><p>"My lady..." Lancelot's voice spoke. Guinevere turned and see him. He took off his helmet to reveal his face. He came up to her. He doesn't look like he wanted to fight or harm the former queen. "...Please forgive me. About what happened back in the Deep Woods. I only wanted to stop that blue hedgehog. I did not mean to try to harm you."<p>

"Sir Lancelot, you must understand. The Arthur we know is gone. He's changed now. He thinks it was my fault." Guinevere said. "Which...I think it was. We had the affair. I deserve to be dead by then, but...Dame and I escaped." Lancelot took her hands and kiss them both. Guinevere was surprised by this action. Lancelot brought his face up and kiss her on the lips. It's a long, passionate kiss. They pulled away, breathing heavily. "Oh, I've missed you..." Guinevere whispered.

"I will always love you." Lancelot said. They kissed again. Until a horse neighed behind them. Lancelot and Guinevere turned to see Arthur there, staring with a glare. He looked at Lancelot.

"Lancelot. The most trusted knight in the round table. Seducing my queen." He said. "She's supposed to be dead. Seems like she's more slippery than I thought."

"Your highness-" Lancelot spoke, but Arthur silenced him. He turned his attention on Guinevere.

"My queen, I am surprised at you. You are more of a disgrace. You made my knight this way. He's grown weak because of you." He said, coming up to the yellow hedgehog. He grabbed her by the throat. Lancelot watched in horror, but he knew he couldn't fight the king. Arthur lifts Guinevere up from the grass. "Now that Lancelot has found you, you will be back to your dungeon. You won't be dead yet. I have a blue rat to deal with." The knights from the underworld took Guinevere away from the evil king. Lancelot watches his love being taken away by the knights. Arthur turned to the black hedgehog. "I shall deal with you later. For now, look for that wizard, Merlina. Once you catch her, bring her to me. Alive." He says, taking off with his horse. Lancelot shuts his eyes and slice the tree in half with his sword in anger.

_**"NOOOOOOOO!"**_ He screamed. He skates off to get to Camelot. He must get Guinevere back.


End file.
